Annie Hall
Annie Hall is an Academy Award -winning film from 1977 , directed by Woody Allen , who also plays the leading role, and along with Marshall Brickman wrote the screenplay. Originally, the film Anhedonia ( anhedonia , the inability to have fun) called, but this title was considered unsaleable and three weeks before the premiere changed to Annie Hall . The title role is played by Diane Keaton , who previously had a relationship with Allen. The film can be considered as a partial autobiographical filming of their relationship. The name of the title character refers among other things to: "Hall" is the birth name of Diane Keaton, "Annie" is her nickname. There are also many similarities between Woody Allen and his character, Alvy. Woody Allen has always denied that their relationship was a model for the film. Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Film Style and technique *3 Reception and influence subsequent *4 Cast *5 Trivia Story [ edit ] Annie Hall is about the difficult relationship between two neurotics from New York . Alvy Singer (Woody Allen) is a Jewish comedian, obsessed with death, who looks back on his quest for love in Manhattan , where he will make include getting with pretentious intellectuals and lifestyle -obsessed writers for Rolling Stone , and his long-term relationship Annie Hall (Diane Keaton), a WASP -singer in the club circuit and photographer who enjoys life. Alvy Annie met while playing tennis with his friend Rob ( Tony Roberts ). During their relationship, Annie and Alvy discuss several topics, including therapies , film versus television, drugs , anti-Semitism and the difference between the suppressed madness of WASP's from the Midwest of the U.S. and the turbulence of Jews from Brooklyn . This is accompanied by obsessive psychoanalysis and other debriefings. Eventually they decide that they are too different from each other and they go out together, and Annie to Los Angeles to go there to break as a singer. by Alvy realizes that he is still in love with Annie, and travels after her. Annie is now repealed by a major Hollywood boss (played by singer Paul Simon ). Alvy know not to settle in the perceived him as empty-headed California . When he realizes that he and Annie too different to be able to enter into a relationship, he only returns to New York. Later they meet again, this time as friends. Film Style and technique [ edit ] In Annie Hall experimenting Allen with a range of film techniques for comic effect, including split , subtitle breaking of to explain the true intentions behind the dialogues of the characters expose fourth wall with the audience directly into the camera to talk to and animation . There is also talk of magic realism . Through flashbacks, the characters create scenes which they had never been able to experience: it supplies Annie commented on Alvy's childhood, where he grew up in a house under a roller coaster at Coney Island , Alvy and Annie witness previous relationships. Annie and Alvy in the queue for the cinema, he heard behind him a man talking about the work of Marshall McLuhan . Alvy leaves the row against the camera to express his displeasure after the man he overheard joined him adds to defend his thesis. Eventually Alvy Marshall McLuhan gets himself there to convince his interpretation of McLuhan's work is not just the man. Them Furthermore, the intention was not to McLuhan, but Federico Fellini used in this scene, but he refused to cooperate. The film contains some of Allen's later recurrent themes, including his love for New York (and his dislike for Los Angeles), the issue of relationships, his obsessive fear of death and the famous Jewish neurotic character. Some jokes that Allen says in the film come from his past as a stand-up comedian . Reception and later influence [ edit ] Annie Hall was received at the launch by critics as Allen's most mature and personal film, a big difference from his previous comedies like Bananas and Sleeper . After this film, Allen was considered a comic director instead of a comedian who makes films. The film was awarded four Oscars for Best Picture (which he, among other Star Wars defeated), Best Actress (Diane Keaton), Best Director and Best Original Screenplay.Woody Allen was also nominated for Best Actor , but the award went to Richard Dreyfuss . Woody Allen was not present at the award ceremony of the Oscars. Besides an Oscar Diane Keaton also received a Golden Globe for her role. Other awards the film received include four BAFTA 's (Best Picture, Best Actress, Best Director, Best Screenplay and Best Editing) and a César for best foreign film. In 1992 the film was included in the National Film Registry . Diane Keaton's clothing, somewhat wrinkled, saggy men's clothing with a tie (of Ralph Lauren ), was a brief fashion trend , and its stop phrase "la-di-da, la-di-da 'is regularly cited. Furthermore, the film contains some performances by novice actors, including Christopher Walken (misspelled in the credits as "Christopher Wlaken") as Keaton's suicidal brother and smaller roles for other Jeff Goldblum , a rule may say at a party in LA,Beverly d 'Angelo as a television actress Sigourney Weaver , who as you can see at the end of the film as Alvy's date. Cast [ edit ] *Woody Allen : Alvy Singer *Diane Keaton : Annie Hall *Tony Roberts : Rob *Carol Kane : Allison *Paul Simon : Tony Lacey *Colleen Dewhurst : Mrs. Hall *Janet Margolin : Robin *Shelley Duvall : Pam *Christopher Walken : Duane Hall Trivia [ edit ] *Originally, this movie was meant to be a film about a murder mystery with a romantic subplot. Allen and Brickman have later the murder plot removed from the scenario. Later they used the plot for the movie''Manhattan Murder Mystery'' (1993), in which Diane Keaton plays. *In the scene where Annie and Alvy passersby in the park of a person observing Alvy observes that "the winner of the Truman Capote look-alike contest "passes by. That man is the real Truman Capote . *The scene in which Alvy in cocaine sneezes happened by chance. Eventually it was decided to leave when the test audience hard to the scene had to laugh. The scene in the movie The creators had to add extra footage from the scene to prevent the public key dialogues would miss. Laughter by Category:1977 films